


Salvation of an Unshaken Will

by The_Phantom_Allies



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Persona 5
Genre: 2/2, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Joker is an idiot in this, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Phantom Thieves are mentioned, there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Allies/pseuds/The_Phantom_Allies
Summary: Akiren Kurumyia (Joker) decides to experiment with time travel. He intends to go back to 2/2 to try to save Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 10





	Salvation of an Unshaken Will

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out formatting, I really should use something else to write with aside from copy/pasting from Google docs. Please bear with me.

Akiren opened his eyes, blinking several times. The darkness in his room was rather comforting. On his chest, Morgana was curled up. His snores were soft and normally, Akiren wasn’t bothered. However, the burn in his heart was greater than his cat sleeping cutely.

“Morgana,” Akiren masked his voice with grogginess. He gently prodded at black fur. “Go to your bed.” Morgana yawned. Across from Akiren’s bed was a brand new pet bed that his mother gifted them when they moved it. It was soft, smelled of cat food, and was meant to be perfect. Yet it was seldomly used. _Old habits die hard_. Akiren thought as he prodded Morgana a bit harder.

“Why?” He asked, clearly irritated at his rude awakening. “Your chest is comfy.”

“I need to use the bathroom.” Akiren used to feel guilty lying to Morgana, even small ones. Now he feels nothing as the cat sighed. “And unless you want me poking you again-.”

“Okay, okay.” Sleepily, Morgana got up. Akiren watched his cat, trying to ignore the anxiety gnawing at the edge of his brain. _A million things can go wrong tonight. You don’t quite know what you’re doing. You could get hurt._ Morgana’s snores, louder this time, interrupted his thoughts. _Good._

Quietly, Akiren went to his closet. He donned his Joker attire before sneaking out. In the corridor, he paused at the mirror. His mother had several mirrors scattered throughout her home. Some were broken, a couple had symbols he had yet to memorize. This one was clear, per his request. Staring at the clean glass, he almost didn’t recognize himself.

His vest was no longer the plain gray one he had grown accustomed to. The vest was a darker shade of gray with a lacy black design on his right side. The design ran from his collar to his stomach, stopping a few inches away from the hem of his shirt. The pants were still black, but the ends and his shoes were a light, powdery blue. His jacket was exactly the same, at least. He reached into his jacket pockets and produced two separate gloves. One was red and one was black. His gaze lingered on the black glove before slipping both of them on. The black glove went on his left hand, the red on his right.

Shaking his head to concentrate, Akiren moved down the corridor. When he first moved into Bayonetta’s home, she took the time to make sure he knew where everything was. The first few days were a foggy haze, but he finally learned everything. Including where the artifact room is.

A part of him knows this is insane. That this was a huge risk, not only to himself but to the people around him. The burning in his heart was stronger than ever. The fact that he had a sliver of a chance to see Goro Akechi again was driving him **mad.**

The artifact room was dimly lit. Certain artifacts were in glass display cases. A couple were securely strapped to the wall. Akiren’s eyes scanned the room. It reminded him of a museum (though not Madarame’s Palace) and was in immaculate condition. It was typical for Bayonetta’s standards, yet seeing things kept in a tidy order was a bit jarring. _Compared to at home..._ No, he wasn’t going to think about his short time at his biological parents’ house. Not now. _Besides, Bayo said I could call her mother, if I wanted to._

“Let’s see…” Akiren muttered to himself. _Climax Brace...Eternal Testimony....I think that’s the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa…ah._ Akiren stepped up to the display case that contained the item he needed. _The Bracelet of Time._ It didn’t look much like a bracelet, but then again none of his mother’s things looked normal. _I love it though._ He thought as he gently unlatched the display case. Tenderly, Akiren lifted the glass lid off the bracelet and snatched the bracelet with his free hand. He replaced the glass, latched it up, then slid out into the corridor.

The Bracelet of Time was, according to Bayo, modified to do time travel. She had given him a brief explanation, but warned that time travel was incredibly dangerous.

“It can open new timelines, or rifts, and then there’s an infinite loop that is a big pain in the ass to deal with.” She had said before beaming. “However, I am quite proud of the modifications Rodian made....He’s your uncle now, if that is what you wish.”

God. Bayonetta was kind enough to practically (and literally) save him and this was how he returned the favor. If Bayonetta knew he was stealing this to time travel... _she won’t find out._ He told himself.

Sliding the bracelet into his pocket, Akiren ducked out into the bitter night air. The burn in his heart was shifting into a full-blown fire. _I have to see him. Just one last time._

Goro Akechi was dead. He died the day after Maruki’s Palace fell. That tore Akiren up, eating away at his heart while he went through the motions of finishing his probation. The rest of the Phantom Thieves noticed a dullness to his words, to his work. How his smile didn’t light up the same way it used to. When they questioned, he masked his emotions and did his usual routine of pretending everything was fine. He knew not all of them bought that (Futaba and Ann especially), however he also knew they wouldn’t pry. The only person who would have pried...was gone. Even Morgana seemed to be at a distance after the destruction of the perfect reality.

A harsh wind caressed his skin under his clothes. He shivered. _Shouldn’t this part of Inferno be warmer?_ Whatever, he shouldn’t let such trivial things distract him. There was so much to learn still. Akiren produced the bracelet and studied it. Bayonetta didn’t explain how to use it, aside from mentioning that typically only magical users can use it.

_I can wield Personas though. I have Satanael, King Frost, White Rider, just to name a few...and from the couple months I’ve lived here, I’ve been trying to reawaken Arsene._ Except his emotional turmoil coupled with some other issues have made it impossible for him to be in contact with **any** of his Personas. He could still feel them stirring within his soul so he knew they were there. _Maybe Bayo can help me with that_.

The bracelet let out a light purple light that resembled smoke. Akiren nearly dropped it. He hesitated then held it up to his face.

"Am I able to use you?" He whispered. The bracelet emitted another smokey light. His chest was burning. The desire was pumping through his veins, lighting up his body with warmth. God. He hadn't felt this since-.

"How do I use you?" Akiren whispered, glancing back at the house. Morgana or Bayonetta could see him if they looked out the front door. Hopefully, the cat was in such a deep sleep that he wouldn't wake up until Akiren slipped into bed.

Akiren had a plan once he figured out how to use the damn thing. See Goro Akechi, simp from the shadows, **mayb** e talk to him, and return to the present before six am. Morgana woke him up every morning at six so he can be fed. He was perfectly capable of doing it himself but those old habits must really die hard. It was just a little after midnight. He had plenty of time.

The bracelet didn't talk back. Akiren didn't know why he was expecting it to. He tried to twist the metallic centerpiece. It didn't budge an inch. He tried to turn the hand-like band. The bracelet was stiffer than Makoto before she became a Phantom Thief. He winced a bit at his mental comparison. _I still love them, even after what happened._ _Don't think about that now though_.

"How the hell do I use you?!" He asked, frustration creeping into his gut. "Mother- Bayonetta didn't explain it." A tiny puff of light purple smoke. Maybe it was just a time thing. A little action to show it was active. _It might not even be active._ The frustration was replaced with a crushing disappointment. _Maybe it only activates when she holds it. It is an Umbra Witch weapon. God damn it._

A half-thought zipped through his mind. _Well...worth a shot._ What else did he have to lose anyway?

"February second. Earlier this year." Akiren whispered. Nothing happened. _You're dressed as Joker, Kurumyia! Act like it damnit_! It had been nearly impossible for him to channel Joker anymore…

Focusing on the determination burning his heart, he bellowed the phrase using his commanding Joker voice. What a relief it was, to feel Joker flowing through his soul again! Had his depression been that bad…?

He sighed. Maybe a non-witch wasn’t capable of using it after all. It made sense. _What the hell am I doing anyway? When did I become so desperate that I-?_ A ball of purple smoke splashed into his face. It was colder than ice. He let out a startled gasp, staggering backwards until his back met the wall a little too quickly. He pressed his palms flat against the wall. The bracelet- where the hell did it go?! _Oh, there it is. On that end table._ Table?

His brain was slow. Realization was sinking in, dousing the fire in his heart. He was no longer outside of Bayonetta’s house or in a circle of Hell. Instead he was in a warm room that looked like a living room. It was small, cramped, and was covered in the familiar scent of cinnamon, coffee and a faint, expensive cologne. _Oh my god, did I do it?_ Next to the bracelet was an aluminum suitcase. It was popped open with a laptop nestled inside. A handful of photographs were hanging up on the wall. Across from the table was a small flatscreen tv, complete with a DVD player and a thick stack of Featherman DVDs.

_I’m in Goro Akechi’s apartment!_ Akiren grinned at the idea. He got the bracelet to work, which was amazing. Then looked around again. _I’m in Goro Akechi’s apartment. What the_ **_fuck_ ** _was I thinking?!_

Panic clawed its way into his system. He played with a stray strand of his hair. Where the hell was his head? _Okay I need to get the bracelet and get the_ **_fuck_ ** _out of here!_ He stumbled blindly towards the table. The last few months- actually, the last eight months, have been horrible, to put it simply. Akechi had died, the Thieves kind of dumped him into his hometown alone, and then there was the alcohol- _no. I don’t bring that one up._ Even though it was the reason that led him into Bayonetta’s care, he was too ashamed to admit to that. The only one who even knew he had an alcohol problem was Morgana. _I couldn’t even admit that it was a problem until I moved in with Bayo._

He sighed softly and bumped into the table.

Thankfully, nothing fell. The lid of the briefcase hit the table but that was it. Akiren let out another soft sigh before scooping up the bracelet. It didn’t appear damaged, so hopefully he could activate it again and get the fuck out before Goro Akechi saw him. He hesitated then gently grasped the lid of the briefcase with his free hand. As he raised the lid, the glint of a photograph caught his eye. There were two photographs at the end of the coffee table. After adjusting the lid, Akiren got closer to the photographs. The first one he saw made his heart freeze.

It was a photo of child Akechi, beaming up at a tired looking woman. Her smile was radiant, mirroring her son’s. Akiren’s throat went dry. The background of the photo was sunny. Bright. _I really shouldn’t be here._ He felt like he had seen something incredibly private and intimate. His eyes shifted to the other photo. His jaw dropped. The other photo was from the day at the television studio. The day they met. In the photo, Akechi was shaking hands with Akiren. Akiren’s face was the usual stoic expression but Akechi was smiling. A warm, genuine smile like in the other photo. _Why...why does he have a photo of us…?_

“Hey!”

Shit.

Did Akiren take into consideration that the detective **might** have been home? That after an emotional day like 2/2, he wouldn’t be in the mood for any of this? No, because honestly, this was the **worst** thing Akiren Kurumyia had ever done. A half-assed plan that was the byproduct of months of desperation, loneliness, and hating himself. Of course Akiren didn’t take Akechi into consideration. _This is not what Bayonetta meant when I said I should be more selfish._

Akiren stood frozen. He couldn’t turn around and face Akechi. Even with the return of the gentleman thief, he couldn’t talk his way out of this one.

“I’m talking to you, you know!” Akechi growled. Akiren swallowed several times.

“I-.” Nope, his voice was too high-pitched.

“Turn around!” Akechi commanded. “And put your hands where I can see them.” A shiver tore his soul. Those were the exact lines the police told him. _If I get out of this alive and without trouble, I will_ **_never_ ** _play with fucking time travel ever again!_

Slowly, Akiren turned around. Akechi’s expression changed from a hard glare to pure shock. He was holding his phone outward, like it was a gun.

“Kuh-Kurumyia?!” Akechi spluttered. _Hey he actually used my name._ Usually, Akechi would (rather pointedly) not address him by name. At times, he had wondered if Akechi even knew his name. Of course Akiren would have a crush on a guy who didn’t use his name...“What the hell are you doing here?!” His eyes grew cold. “Did you follow me home?!”

“N-no!” Akiren squeaked out. He cleared his throat. “A-Akechi, I don’t- I can explain- this is-.” His faltering faded. Akechi was staring at him. Wildly, as if he was staring at an escaped zoo animal.

“What...what are you wearing? And what is that?” He gestured to the bracelet that was still in a deathgrip in Akiren’s hand. Akiren brought his free hand to his forehead. Futaba would have called it a facepalm. Akiren called it _a miracle he hasn’t called the police on me for fucking breaking and entering._

“Uh…”

“Kurumyia, if you don’t start talking, I will-.” Akechi was interrupted by his phone. He glanced at the notification, paused, then brought his phone to his face. He looked up, then down. “How...how did you just text me when you’re standing right here with your hands up?”

“Look,” Akiren said, dropping his arms. “I...I don’t know how to explain this without you freaking out. But you-.”

“It’s too late for not freaking out!” Akechi’s voice was dipping into insanity. Black Mask/“Darkechi”. _Seriously, where does Futaba come up with some of this?_ Akechi took a step closer towards him. Akiren forced himself to stay in place, trying to ignore his racing heart. “Wait, are you a product of Maruki? Are you attempting to stop me from talking to you tomorrow?”

“I- tomorrow?” Akiren repeated. “Isn’t today Feburary second?” Did he manage to screw that up too?

“No,” Akechi said, slow and puzzled. “It’s February first.” Akiren let out a soft groan, mentally cursing at himself.

“Okay...at the risk of sounding insane,” Akiren began. Akechi narrowed his eyes. “But uh, I’m...I’m from the future.”

The silence that followed made Akiren want to crawl under the table. Akechi’s face was impossible to read. Then Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Do you really think I’m going to believe that?” He asked. “If you’re truly a Maruki creation, you are a terrible liar.” Akiren held the bracelet out for Akechi to see.

“Does this look like something a Maruki creation would own?” Akiren choked his irritation back. _I am not allowed to be irritated. At least towards Goro._ Akechi reached for the bracelet but Akiren pulled it back. “Sorry, it’s uh, not even mine.”

Akechi fiddled with a stray strand of carmel brown hair. Akiren felt heat rise to his cheeks when he realized Akechi was copying Akiren’s signature nervous gesture.

Akiren Kurumyia was in love with Goro Akechi. Love with a capital l, as Ann put it. But he never considered that Goro Akechi would return the feelings. _Not that it matters._

The thought made him visibly wince. His mind was right though; none of this really mattered since Akechi was going to die. _Unless…_

“What the hell do you mean you’re a time traveler?” Akechi snapped, causing Akiren to jolt from his thoughts. “What kind of asinine shit is that?”

Akiren grimaced. How the hell was he going to convince Akechi when he didn’t even have a solid answer for himself? _And Bayo warned me that with time travel, you have to be careful with divulging information. Then again I’m already here. What more damage can I cause?_

“Tomorrow, you’re going to go to LeBlanc to see me,” Akiren began, fighting the catch in his throat. “Maruki will be there and he’s going to go on some big spiel about how he created this reality for us to thrive in,” Akechi’s eyes widened a bit. “When he leaves, you’re going to demand that we fight Maruki and win. You’re-.” He had to swallow hard. “You’re going to tell me that your life is trivial and that I should...stand up to Maruki even if it means…” A throb was starting at the base of his skull. Sweat was eating at him in sync with anxiety. The feelings he had been trying to bury for eight months were starting to resurface. He clutched at the bracelet so hard he was afraid it would break.

Akechi finally seemed to relax somewhat. He slid his phone into his pocket, eyes studying Akiren. Heat flushed his cheeks again.

“Well…” Akechi began slowly. “You’re...you’re absolutely right. I was going to tell you that my life is trivial and more but you already seem to know that speech.” Akiren closed his eyes. Hearing them the first time was a knife to his heart. Having to repeat them out loud was a stab to his soul. “But how do I know you’re not just grasping at straws?”  
Akiren groaned. Typical for Akechi to be completely thorough. Wasn’t that one of the things Akiren loved about him?

“What’s the time?” Akiren asked, a partial memory unearthing itself. Annoyance flashed on Akechi’s face as he pulled his phone back out.

“It’s 9:41 at night,” He said impatiently. Akiren opened his eyes.

“At 9:45 you’re going to call me,” Akiren said. “You’re going to remind me that we’re meeting tomorrow.” _And you won’t see me wince and you won’t know I duck into LeBlanc’s bathroom to cry._ “You don’t say it outright, but you imply that I can’t back down.”

Akechi’s jaw dropped. Under different circumstances, Akiren would have laughed at his crush’s raw disbelief. Probably would have teased him too.

“You- you are from the future.” Akechi faltered. “Holy shit…”

“Are you okay?” Akiren said, shoving aside his feelings as he hyperfocused on Akechi. “You look like you might faint.” Akechi shook his head. He moved behind Akiren and sat on the couch. Akiren turned, fully aware of the fact that he somehow missed the couch’s presence and also wondering what the rest of the apartment looked like.

Akechi seemed to be collecting himself, so Akiren looked around. There was a kitchen attached to the living room. Without waiting for an approval, Akiren pocketed the bracelet before heading into the kitchen. Clean dishes were in a neat pile by the sink. _Maybe in Akechi’s perfect reality he doesn’t have to do dishes._ The urge to joke about it lingered. _God, what am I doing here?_

Akiren rinsed the cup out before filling it halfway with water. He gingerly brought the cup over to Akechi. Akechi stared at the cup for a moment.

“Thank you,” Akechi mumbled. When he took the cup from Akiren, his fingers brushed Akiren’s. The burn from earlier was reignited by the accidental touch. _Stop it. Even if Akechi had a crush on me-._ He cut the thought off, sitting on the couch but keeping his distance. Akechi took a tentative sip of water, then set it down. “You have a lot of explaining to do, you know.”

“I know,” Akiren sighed. "I just...don't know what I'd say." Akechi rubbed at his face.

"Honestly, do you even have a plan?" Akechi snapped. His expression became unreadable when Akiren shook his head. "You...you decided to travel through time without a plan? Are you an idiot?!" He paused. "How far into the future are you anyway?"

_Eight months, twenty days, nine hours and forty-five minutes._

"About eight months." Akiren wished his brain would just cooperate. Akechi narrowed his eyes. “Look, it’s a long story and you have an incredibly important day ahead of you so-.”

“You’re not getting out of this so easily, Kurumyia.” Akechi said icily. “Besides, I wasn’t going to sleep anyway.” Akiren turned to him.

“Akechi,” Akiren said softly. He might have lost him in the future, but a part of him was determined to take care of Akechi in the past. “You have to sleep. Tomorrow-.”

“Stop,” Akechi ordered. Akiren fell silent. “You know this already, but I don’t sleep well anyway.” Yeah, Akiren did know that. Neither of them slept well that night. Akiren’s nightmare-soaked nights began February first. _I really thought the nightmares would end after Maruki’s Palace._ He was half-right; he started having nightmares during the day too.

"Can you at least explain your outfit? And how the hell you managed to time travel? Even you can't do that." It was probably meant to be a dig, but Akiren gave him a small smile. 

He wavered for a moment between telling Akechi the entire truth or at least half of it. _No. I can't mention that I became a goddamn alcoholic for a while. I don't want him to feel guilty for his decision. Even if it started my own downfall._

Slowly, Akiren wove the partial truth: After the fall of Maruki’s Palace, he accepted that he had to return to the countryside. He- _never even wanted to get out of bed anymore-_ struggled a bit but was okay. Shujin was- _so crushing and dull that I hated going-_ okay, aside from becoming a normal high school. The Phantom Thieves- _declared I had ruined their perfect realities-_ seemed to be functioning okay after everything that happened. They- _definitely don’t need me, probably never did-_ adjusted to not having to be the thieves anymore, so that was a plus. When his probation was over, he- _really would have given_ **_anything_ ** _to stay with Sojiro-_ went home to his parents in the countryside. His parents- _used to just neglect him, but they got worse when their “disappointment came home”_ \- were the same as always. After a couple months of- _drinking nothing but alcohol and maybe eating once every couple of days-_ nothing happening…

Akechi had been listening intently. Honestly, Akiren was surprised that Akechi was listening. And Akechi seemed to be believing him. _This must be so strange to him._ Akiren wondered as his hand wandered to his black hair. _It’s certainly strange to me. I need to figure out what I’m going to tell him._ He played with his curls, his mind racing.

How was he supposed to tell Goro Akechi, his crush, that he became an alcoholic after Akechi died? That it was a spiral from February 4th until June 2nd, when-? Akiren closed his eyes, trying to suppress those memories. It was still shrouded in an inky haze; Bayonetta warned that he might not recover the memories of that day. Not fully anyway. _How the hell do I tell Akechi that his birthday is practically the day I died?_ It wasn’t technically true but god, he hadn’t felt alive since that day. Maybe even beforehand.

“Akiren?” Akechi’s voice was soft. Akiren opened his eyes. Oh right, he hadn’t finished the story.

“Do you remember Bayonetta?” Akiren asked. Bayonetta knew Akechi but she never brought him up, aside from the initial _what the fuck happened to Akiren?!_

“The Umbran Witch?” Akechi said slowly, clearly trying to remember. “She was your associate in Smash Brothers, yes? I believe we met her once.”

“Well,” Akiren said. _Morgana begged her to save me and she did._ “She contacted me and, uh,” _Bayonetta saved me._ “Long story short I moved in with her. Morgana thinks my outfit changed to match her’s.”

Akechi studied Akiren’s face. Akiren let go of his hair.

“I know that is not the full story,” Akechi said after an eternity. “But I suppose there’s a reason why you won’t tell me everything.” When Akiren didn’t respond, Akechi went on. “Was that intentional? Did you know that she could teach you time travel?”

“No!” Akiren said quickly. “No. When I moved in with her, I wasn’t thinking about time travel at all.” _I was going to die if I stayed with my parents. Morgana knew it too._ “I just needed a change of pace. Start over.”

Akechi’s gaze shifted to the cup in front of him. Akiren tensed. He knew what Akechi was going to ask. _Hey, I need to start channeling Joker and_ **_fast_ ** _before I really fuck this up. Well, fuck it up more than I already have._

“Akiren,” Akechi’s voice was so soft, so quiet. Akiren almost wished he was angry; Akiren could deal with an angry Akechi. This gentle side of Akechi, though a pleasant change, was weakening his already dying heart. “Why did you do this? I thought it was to talk me out of fighting Maruki, but it doesn’t seem to be like that.”

Akiren fidgeted with the bracelet. It didn’t budge or emit purple smoke. _Oh I hope I didn’t break it…_

“Why-,” He cleared his throat. Akechi offered him the water but Akiren (trying not to blush) turned it down. “Why did I do this?” _Don’t tell him,_ his mind screamed. _Don’t tell him that you’re in love with him! It won’t matter. There’s no point!_ “It’s the same reason why Maruki brought you to reality for me.”

“You never did tell me why he did that,” Akechi muttered. A wild urge to laugh bubbled in his throat. Before he could stop it, Akiren laughed. Akechi looked startled.

“Akiren-?” Akechi was reaching for him. Maybe for comfort or to smack him.

“Because I’m in love with you, Akechi!” Akiren’s eyes widen. Akechi’s hand dropped. His facial expression became unreadable. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck why did I do that? Why did I think this was a good idea?_

“In-in love with me?!” Akechi spluttered. “ **You’re** in love with **me**?!”

“It wasn’t obvious?” Akiren asked, ignoring his anxiety’s frantic screaming. _I’ve already fucked up February 1st, what else can I fuck up?_

Akechi rubbed his face, exhaustion creeping in. Akiren shifted uncomfortably.

“What else haven’t you told me?” Akechi asked harshly. Akiren winced.

“It doesn’t matter,” Akiren snapped. “None of this does because tomorrow-.” He cut himself off. Akechi stiffened.

“Because after tomorrow, I’m dead right?” Akiren almost didn’t hear Akechi’s question. “You charged in blindly, wrecked my apartment, spewed nonsense about time travel that might be plausible, and now you’re in love with me. And how convenient for you to be able to return to your present and leave me with these convoluted emotions!”

He could almost see Bayonetta shake her head at him. _This is why I do not mess with time travel, love._ She would have said. Akiren sighed.

“I’m sorry,” He stuffed his grief down into his heart. “I didn’t think about you. I’m so sorry.” Akiren saw the torment in Akechi’s eyes before he turned away. Akiren stood up quickly, bumping into the table. “I-I don’t know how to fix this but I will.”

Akiren stumbled into Akechi’s bathroom, slamming the door shut despite Akechi’s protests. He slumped onto the ground. _Bayonetta is definitely going to kick me out, if she doesn’t kick my ass for his._ He got the bracelet out. _Even channeling Joker won’t do me any good._

“September 2nd. This year.” Akiren didn’t have the energy he had earlier. _This whole trip was a mistake._ The urge to drink, something he hadn’t felt since he moved in with Bayonetta, was flowing in his blood. Any fire that he felt was gone. Replaced with a crushing sense of guilt and stupidity. He rubbed his forehead. Bayonetta banished him from drinking but he knew she still had some. _Wait no, let’s not fuck that up either._ “Cmon you stupid device,” He muttered. “September 2nd, this year.”

No puffs of purple smoke. _Great, I broke Bayonetta’s Bracelet of Time._ It would have been a miracle if Bayonetta kept him around after this. _Akechi is going to flip out on past me. He doesn’t deserve it but I certainly do._ There was a sharp knock.

“Akechi I’m sorry,” Akiren choked out. “I’m trying to leave.”

“It’s not Akechi, love.” Bayonetta said. She...didn’t sound upset… “Can you open the door please?”

Reluctantly, Akiren stood and opened the door. Bayonetta’s arms were folded but she didn’t have that same fierce expression she wore when she fought monsters. Behind her, Akiren saw that Akechi’s apartment was coated in the familiar purple mist related to time. He couldn’t see Akechi. He wasn’t sure if he could face him after this.

“Morgana knew something was wrong. Apparently teenage boys aren’t meant to spend three hours in the bathroom.” She was joking around but Akiren felt the tears start to fall from his eyes.

“Please don’t kick me out!” He cried. Bayonetta’s eyes widened as Akiren babbled on. “Look, I know I fucked up. Like, royally fucked up. But please, don’t kick me out!”

Bayonetta uncrossed her arms. She cupped Akiren’s chin with one hand. The other hand wrestled the bracelet from his death grip.

“Darling,” She said, her expression softening. “You did fuck up.” His heart sank. “However, I already told you that you’re not going anywhere until you’re ready.” She wiped his tears away with an unexpected tenderness. “And no offense, but I do not think you’re ready yet.”

Akiren nodded. The urge to drink was lessening. Bayonetta studied the bracelet. She looked at him, a grin stretching her lips.

“I’m impressed though that you were able to use it,” She planted a kiss on the top of his head. “That shows me you have potential.” She pocketed the bracelet before entering the living room. Akiren followed, noticing Akechi was seated on the couch. He was caught in the frozen time spell. Would he realize it? How would it make him feel?

“What are we going to do about Akechi?” Akiren asked anxiously. “I-I-...” _I couldn’t even go to the right date to try to save him._

“When I saw that the bracelet was activated and in use, I figured out you were travelling to see somebody.” Bayonetta was acting as if they weren’t discussing feelings and time travel. _She does seem a bit detached but I know she cares._ “Before we leave I’ll cast a spell that’ll make Akechi think this is a dream. It’ll be forgotten by the time he wakes up the next morning.” Of course. That made sense. Trying to swallow back the urge to cry, Akiren nodded. _He’ll never know I haphazardly confessed my feelings for him. That I fucked up time and reality just for him._ It was laughable, almost.

Bayonetta unfroze time. Akechi looked from Bayonetta to Joker, eyes widening a bit. Using her charm, she explained that she had a spell that would make Akechi forget this ever happened. He was visibly relieved and Akiren pretended not to notice. The two chatted pleasantly for a moment. It was awkward, leaving Akiren feeling worse, somehow. After a tense eternity, Bayonetta mentioned that it was time for them to go. Akechi agreed, not looking at Akiren as he walked them to the door. _At least he won’t remember me._

“Wait,” Akechi said. Bayonetta was out the door. Akiren turned.

“Yeah?”Akiren was cut off by soft, plush lips. His brain stopped working as Goro Akechi kissed him. He kissed him back, bringing Akechi close. It ended too soon for his liking. Akechi gave him a shy, flustered smile.

“I love you,”Akechi whispered. Akiren mumbled it back. His heart was soaring. Akechi brushed Akiren’s hair out of his face. “And no more fucking around with time, okay?”

“Trust me, I learned my lesson with that.” Akiren grumbled. Akechi chuckled. He gave Akiren another kiss (quicker than Akiren wanted) then stood in the doorway. In front of them was a portal. Akiren glanced back. He silently memorized Akechi in the doorway. The way the light framed his carmel hair. His ruby eyes sparkling. A soft smile adorning his lips. _Maybe he’s doing this for me. Or maybe I’ve truly made him happy._

“By the way,” Bayonetta muttered. “You are not kicked out, but you are definitely grounded.” Akiren nodded. _Yeah, had that coming._

**February 2nd**

When Akechi woke up, the dream of the night before gripped at the edge of his memories. He vaguely remembered that Akiren Kurumyia was there. A brief mention of time travel (?) and then he and Kurumyia kissed. He dismissed it as nothing more than a useless dream (as he did with all his dreams involving his crush) and prepared for the day. The dream was forgotten by the time Akechi arrived at LeBlanc, though Akechi did want to blurt out that Akiren knew the outcome, for some reason. He kept his mouth shut, Maruki practically taunted them then left. Akechi stared into Akiren’s gray eyes as they talked. Grief was already starting to build. _Wasn’t there grief in his eyes in my dream?_ Akechi couldn’t remember. He resisted the urge to kiss the leader of the Phantom Thieves, telling himself that Akiren didn’t return the feelings. _And even if he did, it won’t matter. I’m going to die tomorrow._

**February 4th**

Akechi let out a deep gasp, startling awake. He blinked several times, shock beating in sync with his very alive heart. Maruki’s Palace fell yesterday. So what was he doing alive? He stared at his bedroom ceiling. _I’m alive._ His phone went off. A text from Sae, reminding him that they were coming for him later today so he better be prepared. Right, he had semi-forgotten that he turned himself in. It was a punishment but also a protection from the Conspiracy’s leftover members.

Akechi stumbled out of his bedroom. He saw movement in his living room. A brief second passed before Akechi realized it was his own shadow. Not Akiren Kurumyia. _Kurumyia._ He never told Akiren how he felt. His thumb hovered over Akiren’s phone number. He should call the Phantom Thief. But…

_No, I do not have time._ Ignoring the pang in his heart, Akechi prepared to be taken away. He did think to fire off a text to Yoshizawa, hoping that she wouldn’t mention the text to Akiren. _He doesn’t need me in his life anyway._ Akiren deserved somebody who didn’t commit murder. Somebody who was kind, loving. Akechi didn’t think a heartless soul like himself was capable of such things.

_I will find you though, when I get out._ Akechi promised himself, looking at the framed photo of himself and Akiren. It was the day they met and though Akechi usually glared at prying photographers, he actually paid that photographer to surrender that photo. In the photo, Akiren looked stoic and Akechi was smiling at him. A real one, not the made-for-tv one he hated giving out. It was that day that Akechi started crushing on the Phantom Thief. As time went on, his love for Akiren deepend. _Unfortunately it ended so sadly...but we will see each other. I will make sure of that._

**Author's Note:**

> So, full disclosure, I came up with the second part first. This is kinda rough, not that filled out for that specific reason. I'm not 100% sure I'm proud of it but hey, it's done and that's what matters to me. I promise the second part will be better.
> 
> Part two will be coming soon!


End file.
